dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Awards (film)
''Awards ''is a 2016 American animated science fiction action-adventure film produced by Rivera Animation and Nickelodeon Movies for Paramount Pictures. it was the twelfth feature film from Rivera, as well as its first co-production with Nickelodeon Movies since 2005's Tj's World: The Movie. Set in the year 2044, the film follows a contest between players in the GAMER virtual reality game, with its objective being to find three hidden keys to win the estate of the game's deceased creator James Holiday. Pre-production on the film began as early as 2013, with Paramount Pictures acquiring rights to the film adaptation; Rivera and Nickelodeon Movies signed onto the project in February 2014. The film was co-written and directed by TjsWorld2011 TjsWorld2011 and co-written and produced by Ntpockets Ntpockets, and stars the voices of Andrew Garfield, Kristen Wiig, Jennette McCurdy, Will Arnette, Magan Fox, Adam Driver Jason Alexander, and Stephen Kramer Glickman. It was also the first non-Disney traditionally animated film to be released widely in IMAX formats in over fifteen years. Awards premiered in San Diego on May 23, 2016, and was released in theaters, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D on June 3, 2016. It received widespread acclaim from critics, who praised its animation, humor, and screenplay, and grossed over $203.8 million worldwide over its $36 million budget, making it the eleventh highest-grossing animated film of 2016 and the highest-grossing film from Rivera. The film was later released on Digital HD, Blu-ray, and DVD on November 15, 2016. Plot C''oming soon!'' Voice cast * Andrew Garfield as Barry Badero * Kristen Wiig as Mika Jakeson * Jennette McCurdy as Brenda Wiig * Will Arnette as Jake Hasselhoff Production Pre-production on the film began as early as 2013, with Paramount Pictures acquiring rights to the film adaptation; TW2011 Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies signed onto the project in February 2014. More coming soon! Music :Main article: Awards (soundtrack) Coming soon! Marketing Trailers * The film's teaser trailer was released on October 6, 2015, and was attached to films such as Goosebumps, The Good Dinosaur, and The Peanuts Movie. * The first theatrical trailer was released on February 8, 2016, and was attached to films such as Miracles from Heaven, Allegiant, and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. * The second theatrical trailer was released on May 3, 2016, and was attached to films such as The Angry Birds Movie, X-Men: Apocalypse, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows. * TV spots were released from May to July 2016. More coming soon! Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Awards has received critical acclaim. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 86% with an average rating of 9.2/10 based on 183 reviews, with its consensus reading, "Funny, action-packed, and nostalgic, Awards proves to be an entertaining thrill ride for both kids and adults." More coming soon! Home media The film was released on Digital HD, DVD, and Blu-ray on November 15, 2016. More coming soon! Transcripts Main To read the transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To read the transcript of the film's trailers, click here. Category:Fictional American films Category:2016 films Category:Action films Category:2010s Category:Fictional films Category:Films Category:American films Category:United States Category:2010s films Category:Fictional Paramount films Category:Rivera Animation Category:Fictional animated films Category:2016 animated films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Rivera Animation films Category:3D films